


Havoc's Worship

by lokikingofasgardslover713



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713
Summary: Loki is chaos, chaos is havoc & havoc has found a treasure, a jewel, a new being to worship other than himself! The reader knows little about her people the Ulfhednar when she is proclaimed queen. I will let the reader explore her people by information from the ones around her. I hope you enjoy my Dragon Loki!





	1. Nexilis

It was a call Y/N had hoped to never receive, it was the 21st century, no one feared them any longer. The great black winged dragon with golden horns & gifted with unbelievable seidr that rivaled that of any in the 9 realms. Also, tales of another that accompanied him, an even larger burgundy dragon the elders spoke of, one who pulled his seidr from the earth, more importantly lighting. Though it was always the inky black beast that was to be feared because there was no reasoning with him.

Both foretold to bring an end to the protection her people, the ulfhednar, provided for the mortals of Midgard. It was a tale Y/N never understood to be honest. Only 36 years old, the last born in a millennium, keeping themselves a secret, hiding at the end of the first battle ages ago after defeating the one known as Hella to drive Odin & his armies back to Asgard. Doing all possible to spread the word the ulfhednar line was long departed in order to regroup & prepare for battles that were sure to come over the centuries.

It was a call she got, a call that twisted guts, gathering swords & armor to be brought back to Norway. Y/N queen which meant she was to lead the ulfhednar, the ones who waited as the large framed woman stepped off of the private jet into to welcoming cold & dampness of Norway. The entire field packed with warriors in armor, ready to fight & kneeling as the queen stepped to the open doorway of the jet. A queen, lineage passing to Y/N after parents left to return to Vannaheim & hadn’t returned. Their absence the first sign that something wasn’t right.

“Your majesty,” the guard spoke as the elderly man started forward, Y/N’ shirt cut low to show shimmering iridescent knot work in the form of tattoos that looked alive, a rite of passage when given the mantle of queen.

“Yes,” Y/N smiled, the rest of the accompanying guard coming forward to escort her to the waiting mage to be transported to the long house.

“Tell me what….,” Y/N began, another middle-aged man, stepping up to offer his arm, exposed marks showing him as the general of their people.

“It’s not good. Word came that Odin has given his last breath to the sons, who discovered your parents on Vannaheim,” the general admitted Y/N’ heart thudding in her chest, she wasn’t ready for this, but couldn’t show it, swallowing the lump hopping not to choke so she could speak.

“The warriors, are we prepared? Who is watching….,” Y/N spoke calmly, but didn’t get to finish, the sound of the sky actually slitting with lightening, green light taking the sky & knowing that it they had been lured into a trap.

Everyone looking to their queen, seidr engulfing each warrior, man & woman as Y/N did the same. Long swords in hand, the splendid fangs of Hella crossing over her shoulders to a point above ample breast. Black armor gleaming, black cape of dragon wing, dragon scale covering her armor, leathers to protect from heat. A helmet that resembled a wolves head jaws the opening to the helmet, ruby eyes glimmering as if on fire.

“Are we ready,” Y/N spoke to the general, the crack of thunder closer, green seidr taking the sky to turn it an eerie shade that made Y/N’ heart lodge in her throat, reaching up a wolf gauntleted hand to tug at the collar of the armor as if to help swallow the lump.

“We defeated Hella, her brothers will pose no problem,” the general boasted the atmosphere turning freezing within seconds.

“Loki,” the general breathed.

A massive oily black dragon descended, golden horns gracing a slender head, as massive black leather wings beat the ground, sending debris flying & made warriors back away. The crowd parting as he landed & turned mortal in one motion. Golden, green light flashing over a strong lithe body so wings morphed into an impressive black long coat, as well as green & black leathers with accents of golden armor.

The god standing still as he seemed to wait on someone, the sound of thunder deafening, along with he beat of massive wine-red wings. An even larger, darker than burgundy wine beast, shimmering with an oily iridescent similar to Loki. Wings & scales receding to reveal a tall, brawny man, long golden blonde locks, dark crimson & black leathers, accented with black armor. The crowd stepping back as the gods/dragons stepped forward boldly towards Y/N & if they refused to move, Loki moved them with his seidr before they could ever raise a finger. Her guard moving to protect their queen, but Y/N’ own seidr stopped them, not wanting anyone hurt.

Standing proudly as the men stopped in front of her, both raking eyes over her larger frame, a smirk coming to the blondes face, sparkling sapphire orbs looking full figure over salaciously. Looking to the one called Loki who, though didn’t ogle Y/N like Thor, emerald orbs locking on the queen fixing her with a dark smirk informing Y/N he was the one to worry about.

“You are the warrior queen of these by gone warriors are you not,” Loki began, stepping closer to begin waking circles around the queen as golden sapphire seidr kept the guard back while the hybrid looked her form over like a prize.

“Aye & you must be the princes of Asgard are you not? Loki & Thor,” she replied hotly

Sure to keep the two in her peripheral the instant Loki returned to stand in front of her once more while Thor came forward to do the same as Loki, Y/N staying in place waiting for Thor to return. The raven-haired god looking to Thor, the two turning to speak something Y/N didn’t catch, the golden-haired hybrid taking on a look of seriousness & nodding in agreement before turning back to her.

“Well, little, treasure, we will accept your surrender so long as you return with us, as….,” Loki got out before the general rushed forward, but the god was prepared, green seidr pushing everyone back but for Y/N, washing over armored body like a cold breeze.

The wrong thing to do, Y/N knowing it was her chance, pouncing on Loki, throttling him to the ground to land in a squat on strong chest & using golden blue seidr to throw Thor with ease to the tree line to create his own crater. Long swords scissored around pale neck & fangs bared at the creature under her.

“Your tiny display gets you nowhere little queen, you just pissed us off,” Loki smirked darkly, eyes brightening & fangs growing to match the dragon that was emerging.

“Be preparing yourself for me treasure, this want take long,” he growled, Y/N trying to protect herself with seidr but to weak, to young, the flash of green hitting her square in the chest before she ever tumbled from the gods hybrid form.

Falling from the sky, wind whistling by her ears, seidr trying to slow the descent, to fast, too late, the end. Slamming into the dirt to create a crater herself, breath knocked from aching lungs as the helmet bounced from Y/H/C head, the teeth of the wolf cutting her brow. Ears ringing, trying to set up but nothing responded, pondering if her back was broken, it hurt, hurt like Hel & swearing something pressed into tingling spine.

Breathe Y/N, breathe, she yelled in her head, blackness trying to take the queens vision, but managing to roll to throbbing side. Clawing up the rubble of the shallow crater gasping, choking for breath to collapse at the top of the hole, chaos taking over keen senses. Scorched earth & flesh overwhelming, to make already lurching stomach to raise bile into her throat, the earth where warriors once stood burnt, frozen & death.

A quiet field, nothing moved, how long had she been out? Stumbling to tingling feet to stumble out of the crater the second a massive dragon that was Thor landed. The great crimson dragon bearing down on the queen, stalking towards her & licking forked tongue across blood-stained teeth.

“Look at you little queen, so ready,” the dragon growled, only pausing when the stygian dragon that was Loki landed to push him back & snarling something about Lady Sif.

“My, my little treasure,” Loki growled turning to Y/N, baring down on the woman who fell back into the crater, yelping out & realizing it was twisted armor gouging tender spine.

Y/N needed Loki close, the dragon towering over broken body to lower slender but powerful head, breathing burning cold breath down her throat, crimson tongue shooting out to taste, shaking hand inching to the fang on armored clavicle to pull it free. Without warning driving the fang behind the beasts jaw to force Loki to jerk away a cursing snarl left in his wake griping to the wound.

Y/N quick to shimmy out from under him, the dragons blood dripping all over her, grabbing the other fang & taking off for Thor that stood at the black dragons tail. Though it looked as if Y/N wouldn’t get the chance to drive it into him like she wanted, talons digging into armored shoulder to wrap around soft neck, squeezing hard to pierce the hide of dragon leathers adding more pain to already broken body to pull her to frail knees.

“Very dirty of you treasure, I had hoped to take it easy on you,” the dragon snarled at her back.

The great talon turning human but retaining sharp black nails, sliding around tender neck, choking, Loki pulling shivering body flush to toned thighs as she remained on her knees at his feet. Freehand grabbing Y/N’ gauntleted hands as they shot up, taking them in it crushing them till they all heard a crack & Y/N letting out a shout of pain.

“No need to be so feisty, I offer you a place in my nest,” he snarled in sweat drenched ear, jerking her to weak legs, arms pulled tight shivering front, glaring at Thor as he stepped forward, mortal & swearing he licked his lips as eyes dilated.

“Fuck you,” Y/N spat out between clinched teeth Loki’ hand tightening & sinking claws into tender throat.

“Mind your tongue, or I may just let my brother tear into you right here. That will have you begging to be in my nest. I am a thousand times gentler than him, I promise you that,” Loki spoke darkly, daring to get to close, the warrior slamming her head back into his mouth, forcing Loki let go.

Y/N’ head swam as she fell to weak knees, lurching forward to fumble for the tooth dagger, black boot coming into view, but Loki was quicker, green seidr catching to hold the warrior while he stalked forward. Filling burning cold slip around bloody neck before being jerked choking to dead feet by the collar he had put on her.

“I will fight you fang & claw,” Y/N snarled as Loki held her at arm’s length, sure to keep her on the tip of ruined boots & gasping for breath, clawing at the metal arm guards he wore.

“I know,” he spoke, Y/N realizing that his lips where covered in blood, she had busted his mouth.

“But this realm is OURS & you are my prize, my treasure,” he snarled out, jerking bloodied face to his, lifting her higher.

Kicking out, contacting nothing, the blonde hybrid at her back laughing as the queen tired, Loki smirking darkly in blood caked face as darkness crept in, struggling for breath, sputtering blood as she felt the collar crack vocal cords & esophagus. This was it, to suffer at their talons, their will, their cock where her last thoughts as weak body gave up the fight & turned to a limp weight in the god’s hand.

* * *

A harsh fling had Y/N’ breath catching, slamming into hard floor to open matted eyes in a golden throne room surrounded by others like the gods, but these weren’t quiet as, dragon like, as if they had been mortal, Aesir for so long that they had forgotten how to be dragons. Pushing weakly off the floor on shaky arms, Y/N looked down to realize armor was torn, leathers shredded to reveal glistening marks while golden shackles ensnared wrist & ankles, tethered together with gold chains. Y/E/C orbs observing around nervously before a hand wrapped into tangled Y/H/C locks to jerk the warrior fumbling to numb feet, to the dais, hands wrapping around the wrist, glimpsing Loki who paid her no mind & drug Y/N up the steps to the base of the throne.  

Cursing herself for flinching when Loki reached down to shivering body to jerk the leathers & armor to expose more of the glimmer before taking seat on the throne that Y/N realized was two separate golden seats. The leather long coat/wings falling over shivering bloody body but jerking it away to allow the entire court to see naked glittering flesh & bits of more intimate parts.

Flinching once more when Thor stepped up to take his seat & turning for his long coat/wings to do the same. The blonde hybrid holding his head high but cutting her a salacious look once again. Loki kicking at shaking arm to break hate filled gaze & toeing the warrior back to lean on the throne that he stood in front of. Too weak to keep herself from leaning against his leg, waiting for Loki to kick her to the floor, but didn’t, it even felt as though he shifted it to keep her upright. Daring to steal a look, but he didn’t acknowledge her this time.

To focused on the god that towered over quivering form to realize the room cheered after something had been said, nearly jumping out of her skin at the revelry to slam into his leg to look out at the cheering throne room, nerves getting the best of her. Jerking the instant throbbing body was pulled to aching feet by the collar, Loki’ fingers wrapped in the collar to force her in front of him & present her as a sign of victory.

Panicked & unable to hear the cheers for the blood echoing though her ears. Loki seeing the helplessness, felt it vibrate through thick body like electricity. Pants tightening as he looked over exposed flesh, fingers of freehand twitching to touch ample curves, claim her, rip the armor & leathers from curvaceous body to take his prize, his, treasure then & there. Loki had a front to up hold, pulling Y/N back to the base of the throne at his feet, the warrior falling limp to the floor, barely able to keep bloody head from contacting the seat.

It felt surreal, looking out to the crowd that cheered, leaning back to the throne for support, while filling the salacious looks the guard where raking over her as they stood at the foot of the dais, but soon stopped when very low growl reverberated through the leg she hadn’t a clue she rested against. The golden guard sure to look away, heavy head lulling to look up at Loki who was now reaching for her once more, but it became obvious she was in no state to trail along with him.

Looking into haggard Y/E/C orbs that had hazed over, tired, watering from blood & sweat that ran into them, the dragon knew his treasure would have to be carried. Something tugging at cold heart, making the god gently reach down & scoop her up. Y/N going limp as he jostled her gently so lulling head was on strong shoulder & limp arms folded in her lap. Making a point to look down at the limp creature before starting forward with Thor, making sure she breathed & would survive the banquet they had planned before he was to take her to the nest. A sigh telling him the limp being in his strong arms was tired, in pain, but still conscious.

It was cold, wasn’t it, Y/N thought. Whimpering at the motions of Loki stepping down golden steps to walk through the throne room & into the dining hall. Turning into the gods body for warmth as she began to shiver, venturing to look up to catch emerald eyes watching close & pulling the bloody creature tighter as it warmed. Holding the gaze till he looked away, Y/N following it to the dining table that was set with food on its own raised platform while the others were lined long ways though out the hall.

This time Loki was careful as he carried the queen up the steps, careful not to jostle as he stepped behind the table to gently sit the shivering creature on a cushion that appeared under her between the two seats that belonged to he & his brother. Observing the weak warrior as he took his seat, Y/N slouching into the side of the chair, head resting on toned thigh through the gap between the arm rest & chair.

With a shiver Y/N began to doze, head nodding against warm thigh that thankfully didn’t push her off into the floor. Starting slightly as someone reached to wrap a hot hand around dull face to jerk blurred gaze to them, scraped hands moving to push them off, but too weak as Y/E/C eyes opened to come face to face with a young god, sporting golden goatee & shaggy but well-kept hair that matched. The man bent over at the waist to smile darkly into Y/N’ face, quick to grab shackle chains to render her immobile, looking over exposed bare flesh as he drooled over her.

“Feisty little queen isn’t she? Any chances you will be….,” the man began in her face but looked up to Loki & Thor, the two automatically staring him down.

“She is for MY nest Fandrall, so I suggest you leave her be,” Loki snarled under his breath & through clenched fangs.

The man quick to let go of Y/N looking up into eyes that burned with literal fire, a shiver making is way through shattered body at the thoughts of what Loki could do to a man. The god felt the queens eyes boring into him but wasn’t about to look away from the gaze he sat Fandrall with, Thor motioning to the lesser to take his leave & looking down to meet a weak gaze before she let out a sigh & laid tired head back to Loki’ thigh.

“Here treasure,” came a quiet sigh, a horn full of liquid dangling from long lithe fingers, wiggling slightly like an enticing meal.

Licking parched lips & swallowing hard, tasting bitter metallic on her tongue, but taking time to reach up to take it in tattered hands in case it was a cruel trick. Tender fingers wrapping around the cup, not meaning to touch the gods fingers but Loki didn’t seem to care as he released it, looking out towards the crowd while Y/N placed it to split lips & drank it down.

Sputtering slightly at the taste of the bitter liquid, mead, she hated mead, but didn’t care as it was soothing parched throat. Drinking quickly, not thinking about the alcohol until finished, strong fingers taking the cup before she could pull it away & looking bleary eyed at Thor who handed her another.

Watching the hybrid cautiously as she done the same, hoping that drinking the mead down quick would knock her out, dull the pain. Except this wasn’t mead, it was water, glaring at Thor but no daring to stop drinking, throat still parched.

“I know what you are doing little warrior,” Loki spoke, a torn piece of bread passing down to the warrior, one hand releasing the cup to shoot out & jerk the bread from his fingers not caring if he disapproved.

The meal from the floor wasn’t at all like expected, Y/N was fed well & not teased like she thought she would have been. Though a commotion brought the queen out of the quiet meal to look out under the table to the center of the room, chairs screeching across the floor as the banter became louder. Eyes growing wide with panic & dread, making the mead not sit well.

It was the general, alive, being drug in, bleeding, slung around like a rag doll while the one called Fandrall & two other men shoved the bloody man around. The raven-haired god getting to his feet to grab his treasure that had leapt to stumbling feet, wrapping a hand in the chain to disable her & pulling Y/N flush to him. Loki ignoring the weak protest, evident the mead was getting to Y/N who drunkenly fumbled against him.

“Your warriors brother! What is this,” Loki snarled, anger flaring & leathery wings showing themselves as the blonde done the same.

“I haven’t a clue! I ordered none of this! Take her on before it becomes worse. I’ll get this cleaned up,” Thor snarled & in one beat of massive wings he landed in front of the warriors while a massive ebony wing wrapped around Y/N & Loki.

It was odd, dizzying, & puke inducing as the noise fell away. Leather unwrapping from around her body to echo around a room that sat silent, chains falling way but the collar remain. A quick look around the golden chamber to spot the immense nest of pillows, skins & furs set in a crater in the floor. Looking back into colorless eyes that were swallowed whole by black pupils.


	2. Caligo

The hybrid held Y/N close, making sure his treasure could stand & seeing the weak creature look around what was to be their chamber. It was quiet, dark at the moment, even hard for him to see the gold, green & black décor that graced every piece of furniture & drapes. The god deciding to stoke dead embers that rested in a barley used fireplace with seidr, letting out a chuckle when Y/N cringed in leather clad arms as it flared to life, but refused to break the gaze the two had fixed on each other.

Y/E/C orbs continuing to glare in to fiery emeralds that held the same dark smirk. It was making the fire that the warrior had thought was extinguished earlier with the aid of the mead spark back to life & burn through her veins despite the fact scantily clad body shivered in Loki’ arms. The collar around dirty neck making soft skin tingle when tying to call forth golden blue seidr & only stoking the fervor that was now consuming the queen like the dragons fire that was holding to shivering form.

“You…,” Y/N snarled, finding strength to wrap frayed hands around the collar of perfectly clean tunic in an attempt to jerk the hybrid around, though it ended up being the ragged creature that was slung like a rag doll into the pit with a snarling growl, bouncing on the deep sea of pillows before scrambling to drunk feet, fumbling to stand & flinging curses.

It was enough, Loki had been patient, it was time HIS treasure began to learn her place, flexing out immense wings, & watching Y/N pause in her fumbling at the edge of the nest. In one beat the hybrid was on her, hand around collared throat to slam her into the hard edge of the basin, ignoring pained yelp as aching skull contacted the stone. Snarling down in stunned face as it lulled around, the addled creature trying to focus on the bared fangs to claw at the arm around her throat to get free while free taloned hand ripped remaining armor & leathers free.

“Be still,” Loki snarled, fangs snapping in Y/N’ face who actually stilled, though the fresh blood he scented, taking note when she turned blood-soaked head told the god she had no choice ample chest heaving as she tried to calm herself.

Finally, taloned grip loosened, Y/E/C orbs snapped to concerned emerald ones as head ached along with tired body, battered beyond anything she could imagine & finally allowing it to go limp. Admitting defeat, it was no use, entire clan dead, general brought in to be tortured before her. There was nothing to live for, breathing even hurt, the creature over her eyes burning with seidr, seidr that she once commanded & now barely felt thanks to the collar.

“Breath my treasure,” Loki sighed out, mortal hand moving from torn garments to push matted hair out of blood stained face, seidr soothing her ache & healing bloody gash on the back of her head.

Taloned hand leaving bobbing throat to slowly & carefully get Y/N to uncooperative bare feet. Ones Loki helped to steady as he walked the weakling back to step onto the stone edge of the nest, Y/E/C eyes hazing over as they continued to hold the gaze & stepping back to the fire that burned low. Taking a step back while strong seidr helped her to remain standing, wanting to look over thick female frame & observe what was his.

Awe struck by the beautiful shimmer of the seidr tattoo, shimmering light blue that made up the elaborate knot work of running wolves, as it dawned on Loki of the queens race, but didn’t dare voice it. Thor failed to tell him why he needed Loki’ help, the ulfhednar where a race to be reckoned with centuries ago, but now look at how quickly they were reduced to nothing, their queen shivering before him.

No wonder Odin seen it important to pass his power to the brothers, well step, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Y/N, queen of the ulfhednar was his, since Loki was the strongest of the two, despite Thor was doted over, the oily black dragon was the strongest in the palace. Perhaps why Odin kept him as a son, he was the one who found how to defeat her people before her parents could mount an attack & more warriors raised. Dark smile crossing his lips, hinting to HIS prize to turn, the creature deafley following the command thanks to the gods seidr, Y/N wrapping shivering arms around ample breast with bruised back to him now, cowering under burning gaze that raked over every curve.

Shuffling behind her, the sound of leather, leather that still held blood, attached to a living creature rustled, knowing Loki stepped closer, shiver making its way down bloodied spine & jolting when a talon traced along it. Squeezing Y/E/C eyes shut, filling the dried filth crack, attempting to make herself small as his seidr continued keeping the queen up right. Talon ghosting flesh to make it crawl, trialing over sparkling shoulders until warm bare flesh pulled flush to ruined spine, devoid of clothing, Y/N wondering when that happened.

“Don’t shake lover, go easy & I will make sure I am the best of your short life. But unwilling, which I am sure you will do, rest assured you will be unable to leave the nest for a week or more,” Loki spoke darkly.

Strong, calloused hands traveling over strong yet plump stomach, one gripping at the top of her slit to cause her to gasp in surprise while the other gripped bruises onto ample hip. The weak creature attempting to jerk away only to unintentionally rub an leaking cock with the base of her spine, the creature at her back pulling aching body back to rut into it.

Y/N keeping bloody hands tightly around ample breast, eyes remaining shut, shivering when cold breath fanned over the nape of soft collared neck, the hand on her hip moving to push the matted hair away & flinching when the god placed a gentle kiss on the clammy skin just under the collar. The hand at the top of Y/N’ mound sinking between thick thighs to cup the plump flesh. Legs buckling when seidr released for strong arms wrapped around thick torso to drag Y/N backwards to the nest. The two falling to their knees with Loki’ kisses turning to a harsh bite under her ear & trying to wiggle away.

The refusal drove him, though Loki desired Y/N to be willing, wanted it but apparent his little treasure would need to be broken before fully accepting the god as her one & only mate. The god pondering why it had to be Y/N, queen of the ulfhednar, why instinct, fate picked the shivering form in his arms & why all the others desired her as well, making it all that more important he took her now.

Steady free hand going to clammy neck because Loki knew she would fight while the other released addictive mound to go to painfully hard cock that throbbed as he took it, pressing it to tight cunt while using his weight to force Y/N to bend over. The god leaning hard into bruised body the shuddering creature complying though he could fill the anger of the action vibrating through the warrior.

Whimpers of aches that he had yet to heal falling from split lips as weakening fingers clawed at the hand that was gliding between thick thighs to rub at sensitive clit as the velvet head of leaking cock probed at unprepared cunt. Y/N knew needed her wet, needed the slickness only her body could offer, leaking member probing at tight hole, knowing that tonight was not going to be easy, letting out a shriek of pain as the god lost patients to slam into unwilling cunt.

Screaming out at the intrusion that felt as if the hybrid was shredding her from the inside, clawing furiously at the hand on over stimulated clit while the other scratched the one wrapped around collared throat. Y/N broke the hybrids skin, his blood trickling all over shaking thighs & breast. Breath hitching when Loki fell on top of her, pressing the warrior into the pillows as he stilled, shaking hands stopping her assault to keep head out of the pillows to breathe

Y/N letting out a ragged breath of relief when Loki pulled her flush to him to lift her up right & back to throbbing knees. Quivering arms reaching back to press against lithe hips that shivered under tender fingertips that hadn’t the strength to do nothing, but ghosting taught skin. Surprised Loki was taking time gliding in & out of slickening throbbing cunt that squeezed tight around well-endowed member. Raven black leather shrouding them, whispering pleas for him to stop falling from bloody lips too weak to speak any louder or fight back now.

Burying his head not the crook of her neck, the whimpering creature begging the hybrid to stop but he couldn’t if he wanted, snapping strong hips into ample female hips for the slap of skin to echo around them along with a scream of pain. The feel of velvet soft cunt driving him to his own end quicker than he planned, picking up the pace while hips stuttered.

Slamming hard, feeling cunt clinch & unable to prevent aching cock from spilling into warm womb. Crashing in, holding the quivering woman tightly to his hips as cock pulsed inside velvet walls that he swore clinched tighter. The god nuzzling at soft neck as warm leather wrapped around them to hold them tight while sinking back to sit on bare feet placing a kiss over the harsh bite he hadn’t realized he had given his treasure during the coupling. Tongue licking over it to taste of the hot metal that flooded heightened senses with the taste of, her.

“Please let me rest,” a weak voice cracked, the god finally shifting to look at tear stained face, body shivering in pain while Loki gently let go & slid out of throbbing cunt.

Why was he gentle now? Y/N thought, allowing him to shift aching body around to lay on his side while placing her on aching back, but not loosening his wings. Looking groggily into blissed out emerald orbs, flinching as the god moved to caress tear stained cheek. Begging would do no good, all Y/N could hope for was rest while calloused fingers cherished quivering jaw & rubbed a thumb over split bottom lip.

“A kiss for some rest then, my treasure,” Loki began, leaning close, giving time to rebel, but the queen remained still to allow him a kiss, the hybrid nipping harshly at bottom lip to make them part for a taste, Y/N allowing him to do as he wished, craving rest.

Observing Y/N close as he remained hovering over weakened body while Y/E/C orbs fluttered shut. Waiting for breathing to steady before taking care of the worst wounds but allowing all the ache to remain so the warrior wouldn’t be prone to fight when she woke. HIS treasure still needed to learn her place was here, wrapped in warm leather wings, with his seed seeping out of velvet core that made a needy growl echo from his chest at the remembrance of how it felt to be balls deep, no other before her comparing to it. Yes, Y/N would learn her place while Loki enjoyed helping her gain the knowledge needed to make a willing & loving nest mate.

* * *

The next morning Y/N woke to the gentle fill of strong arms snaking under aching body, thinking of doing something to make Loki pay, but it hurt too much to think. Settling to look up into sparkling emerald eyes that finally acknowledged the lulling head that rested into the crook of his elbow the weak creature attempting a glare. Pondering on the god, dragon, hybrid, why did he care, why she had rested well & dreamed of nothing.

Y/N noting that he was already dressed in the days clothes, looking to have been up for a while & wondering if the creature was about to torture, or rape useless body once more. Stomach twisting at the lack of food, curious to how long it had been & what time of day it was. Glad the clothes he wore were soft, wings hidden, folded into a long coat once more.

Looking down into haggard eyes, the hybrid couldn’t help but wonder what she thought, knowing those thought could easily be ripped from her mind. No, Loki could hurt her, completely wreck her fragile mental state, that wasn’t the way to break Y/N. No, not yet, pulling limp form closer as he carried her to the bath to be cleaned & tended to. The sun having been up for several hours, deciding to allow his treasure rest while he had gotten up at sunrise to attend to other matters. Taking a pause to come check on his pet to find the crumpled warrior laying in the same spot since their first coupling.

“I’m going to leave you in the care of a hand maiden treasure…,” Loki began gently, entering into the brightly lit bath, eyes squinting while weak arms moved quick to grab around the gods neck as he began to lower her, letting out a painful yelp while lowered into warm bath, taking Y/N by surprise.

“Calm down pet, I want drop you accidentally,” Loki cooed to the creature that clung to him while lowering bare toes into the warm water slowly, not caring if his clothes were soaked to reassure Y/N sat gently on the marble bottom, drawing away as a handmaiden dressed in Loki’ colors stepped forward to await orders.

“Make sure to get her cleaned up. I will send for one of the male attendants to come help with lifting her out & will send in food as well. I want you to make sure she eats, even if you have to cram it down her throat,” Loki commanded harshly, looking at Y/N who settled into the water, eyes falling shut in weakness.

“Yes, your majesty, what about her weakness,” the woman spoke obediently, hinting to how the woman seemed to barley hold herself up.

“I will take care of any healing she may need. I will be back later in the evening when I return from Midgard with Thor,” Loki explained the woman nodding in understanding as the god left.

It was a blur for Y/N, just glad that all that tended to her weak body was gentle, thankful the woman, Aira had clothed her in a light gown. The queen making a point to attempt to eat after the hand maiden had the male attendant sit her into a completely clean nest refreshed with lighter colored furs & skins that brighten the room, a fire crackling in the fire place. Y/N not wanting the handmaid to be in trouble for not eating, it worried the ulfhednar for some reason, what would happen to the woman if the god felt she hadn’t done as asked.

Eating what she could to fall asleep on the poor attendant, starting awake on aching stomach the moment Y/N realized an older woman with hair that resembled Thor’ as well as features sat next to her in the nest reading over a book. The woman’s robes soft against thin shift, glad that someone had thought enough to throw a fur over aching body. Venturing to sit up for the ache go make her settle for turning on her side in the pillows to look the woman & golden robes over.

“No need to fear me little cub,” the woman echoed, not looking away from the book but shutting it to look at Y/N kindly, Y/N taking in the royal robes, she had to be the queen mother.

“My son is quiet taken with you, but that isn’t why I’m here,” she continued kindly, delicate hand reaching out to caress over tousled hair that was falling into Y/E/C eyes, unflinching & relishing in the warmness of her hands.

“I’m here to help take your soreness away & help you rest. I’m sorry it has to be this way sweet girl,” the queen, Frigga, admitted.

The older queen leaning over in the pillows to take weak head in soft hands, tears escaping Y/E/C orbs as the pain lifted but too tired to do anything. Frigga gently laying the warriors head back to the pillows, the older queen taking the book up to pick up where she left off. Y/N swearing that the queen put a sleep spell on her as tired eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

Jerking awakes this time as a talon traced a bare spine, not meaning to jerk so violently, driving back into sharp talon with a yelp. Y/N moving to look up at a blood splattered Loki who slowly knelt at her side flexing ebony wings out to lay them around them, the wind off them driving the smell of blood to flood heightened senses. The stench made the warrior’s stomach lurch, sitting up without pain, shift gone & bare next to battle armored god that smiled showing bright fangs.

“My mother healed you of your soreness,” he smiled caressing calloused blood-stained knuckles down ample curves, Y/N pulling away at the sight of how the fire light glinted off of stained armor & face.

“Come now pet, that is no way to greet your king,” he spoke darkly, reaching out for her to draw away once more & pushing farther away.

“You reek of death,” Y/N croaked, breath hitching as the hybrid smirked darkly getting to bare feet to follow, quick to catch a trembling wrist to pull the nervous creature to tingling feet, guiding her to the lit hearth to look over sparking tattoos.

“Spin for me love,” he cooed, tugging at the wrist he held to make her spin to jerk bare chest against bloody armor, blood stained hand cupping collared neck to cup chilled cheek to force her gaze to his.

“This was necessary,” he began to explain of the blood that adorned him, “your Midgardians needed a… reminder of who ruled over them.”

“Let me go, I don’t want this stench on me,” she snapped weakly, the god holding tighter, blood caked hands moving to thick thighs to grip bruises while jerking them, instinctively they wrapped around armored waist, arms moving to hold tight around thick torso to prevent her from pushing away.

“When will you learn little treasure that you have no say in the matter? I can take you when, where & how I please. So, make it easier on yourself & don’t fight. Accompany me to the bath, mate,” he warned darkly, gripping bruised flesh to force out a whimper as he started to the bathes.

“I’m not your fucking mate, you monster,” Y/N snarled out viciously breath leaving trembling chest when Loki flung her to the stone once stepping foot into the bath, letting out a loud curse when ample hip contacted the floor, forcing herself to sit on bare ass to glare at the angered god.

“I am NO MONSTER,” he snarled so loudly the walls shook, wings flexing out forcing Y/N on her back.

“YOU ARE,” Y/N sapped back, sitting up once again a waver in her voice but wanting to make the pain Loki was about to inflict on her with worth it.

“YOU killed my family! MY clan! YOU! OH, GREAT GOD LOKI! ALL YOU! YOU & that useless excuse of a brother! YOU….,” Y/N yelled out, straining her voice.

The naked woman falling back to the stone as an oily black dragon towered over her, jaws wrapping around bare shoulder to tighten, ripping tender flesh & fling Y/N over the pool of water into a column with a yelp. Y/N quick to scurry to shaky feet to slam back into the stone, blood beginning to flow from gashed shoulder & the flap of wings echoing around the bath.

Mortal body lading on bare feet as he appeared before Y/N a hybrid & baring down on her. Emerald eyes burning with seidr as within a few strides he was flush to her. The shivering creature to addled to attempt to get away, crimson blood trickling down the injured shoulder, shaking arms griping back to column in preparation for what he was about to do.

This was it, Loki had enough of his queens rebelliousness, now Y/N would learn why it was best to keep temper in check, taloned mortal hands gripping soft biceps to spin & slam the dazed woman to the column so harshly it split her brow, letting out a loud shout to stop. Anger consuming the god as he summoned chains to bind wrist above Y/N’ head & to the stone pillar. Taloned hand pressing into tense spine & into the column. Loki hearing breath stutter in fear & letting his arousal dig into the small of her back & sparkling tattoo.


	3. Magoa

Pain leaving Y/N’ body in the form of a ragged growl through clenched fangs, the god pressing harder into her, rutting at shivering spine while violent shaking caused the chains that held arms over her head to rattle uncontrollably. Face smashed into the stone column, blood causing tears to flow as it ran into Y/E/C eyes, breath hitching as the cold on tattooed spine dug talons into the tender flesh while the other wrapped around gashed shoulder to squeeze it & elicit another growling whimper.

“How would you like it, PET,” Loki snarled into ringing ear, blood trickling down thick curves, a whine of pain leaving the queen as he pressed into the wound further, the hand clamped on wounded shoulder hard enough to cause sufficient blood loss if allowed to continue.

“With ME killing YOU,” Y/N bit out, turning to look at the god, eyes watering worse, trying to provoke Loki to end it, this wasn’t being taken with someone, this was a deadly obsession.

“You would like that wouldn’t you? But I have a better idea,” Loki spoke harshly still pressing her in to the stone, one hand letting go only to come back to lay a leather tailed flogger on quivering shoulder, one that sported nasty razer tails made from metal that shimmering in the dim light.

“You are nothing but a weakling,” Y/N whimpered out when he stepped back, breathing a breath of relief at the pressure gone off of aching body.

“Me? Now which one of us is it that is trying to goad the other into killing them,” Loki laughed out viciously, hearing the smile in his voice, laying sweat drenched forehead on the stone, going limp in the chains to fall as far as the chains would allow, a sharp sting making its way across the back of thick thigh making her jerk to slam knees into stone.

“I just don’t see you as being a coward though,” Loki spoke at her back, Y/N trying to hold the tears at bay made harder as the blades cut into the flesh of the other thigh, shoulder wound oozing additional blood.

“Beg me to stop. I will let you lose & heal your wounds,” Loki spoke to Y/N who shook violently, a tear falling to shake aching head no, letting out a yelp when the flogger hit lower, on her calf this time.

“Come now little treasure. I’m tired, I’ve been out all day making sure the mortals want take you from me,” he spoke, another lash, another whimper, another no.

“Y/N… tell me what I want to hear because the next one goes across that pretty little ass of yours,” Loki warned.

How could she keep going like this? Y/N was in agony, flesh filling as thought it was cut to ribbons, how could he do this if he valued her? How far would he go till he had to stop because there was NO flesh left? A shuttering no escaping as a hand tangled in Y/H/C hair to jerk her head back painfully to expose soft neck.

“Open your eyes pet & tell me where you are,” he cooed, body shaking with pain as eyes flutter open & swearing she stood in a wooded glen, in fall.

“Please… don’t torture me like this…. Please… beat me, whip me…. Don’t torture me with something I can no longer have,” Y/N pleaded out to the empty wood, body going numb as it shivered against the god who ad pulled flush to shivering back & healed wounds as she pleaded with him.

“Stop this, please stop this, LOKI PLEASE,” the weakening creature shivered even more violently as the chains loosened to fall away.

Spinning in the wood, heart hammering loudly as tears streamed down for something she knew she would never touch again. Loki watching the scene play out filling the wounded warriors heart break, falling to weak knees & pleading out to the intentionally calming scene he had conjured while he healed her to stop her torment, but it was doing the opposite.

The heart break making his own stomach clinch, feeling the young warriors soul becoming shaken, cracks beginning to scatter across the surface before letting go, falling back with Y/N’ shivering form in his arms. A huff of air escaping the god’s lungs as he hit the stone, sure to cradle his queen close. Shaking arms inching around his neck to hold tight quietly pleading that she would yield as long as he never tortured her like that again.

“Come treasure, I think I have punished you enough for one night,” Loki admitted, looking to the column she had been chained to, the only evidence of the Hel he had done to soft curves was the blood that had dripped to the stone, wrapping leather wings around them, curling into Y/N as he teleported them to the nest instead of carrying her.

“Do what you want tonight, I want fight,” her voice shook in his neck, Y/N was surprised that the erection that had rubbed on her back had softened & didn’t seem to return.

Gods why did he have to play games with her like this!? Trying to think straight to come up with a way to get out to make it back to Midgard, but to what gain! Nothing was left, no clan, none survived but for her, this monster was playing mind games & mocking her with something given up when crowned queen of the ulfhednar over a decade ago. Taking the crown was like an arranged marriage that was forced on Y/N, she didn’t want it, hated it, happy with being another grunt allowed to roam Midgard with the other warriors, but the first call to come home shattered that & the second put the final nail in freedoms coffin.

“It’s late pet, perhaps tomorrow night,” he spoke quietly, shifting around to lay her next to him.

Strong arms pulling fragile form into toned chest to hold the shivering creature close as he laid on his side, wings wrapped to warm her. The god cursing himself for almost breaking her, wanting the shivering warrior to retain her ferociousness, yield to only him, but knew if soul shattered Y/N would yield to anyone & he couldn’t have that in a mate. Questioning if he really wanted the queen broke at all, cool hand running over shivering spine, trying to soothe, Y/N letting out a whimper but snuggling closer.

* * *

The next morning, she woke alone, a touch sore, but sat up to notice it was late in the day, looking over to where the queen had sat the other day, the spot empty & cold, but a fire burned in the fire place which meant someone had been there.

“Your majesty,” came the handmaids voice form the direction of the open balcony, Y/N puzzling at the use of terminology used.

“With all due respect I was told to address you as such,” the woman explained.

Aiera taking a step closer to the nest, getting ready to step to the lightly colored furs, the white fur falling from her shoulders, looking down at healed flesh, marks sparkling as if taunting her then back to the woman who was taking steps through the nest towards her with actual clothes in hand.

“I’m not leaving the nest, I want to rest,” Y/N spoke groggily, pulling the fur back over tired shoulders & burrowing back down in the pillows, but the hand maiden wasn’t taking no as an answer.

“With all due respect, I’m to help you get dressed, make sure you eat &….,” the hand maiden tried, but Y/N turned her back on the woman.

“I don’t want anything, I just want rest,” Y/N breathed out, burrowing deeper, squeezing eyes shut as Aiera reached out to brush disheveled hair out of her face & leaning over Y/N to look into haggard face.

Slowly Aiera settled next to the white fur that was Y/N, laying the dress in the nest as it seemed on instinct the handmaid was trying to comfort the queen as the handmaid tried several more times to coax her out of the nest to help her into clothes. The woman giving up after several minutes & deciding to just sit next to her humming an old tune that began to lull Y/N to sleep.

* * *

The slamming of the chamber doors woke Y/N out of a dreamless sleep this time, yelling, whimpering & pleading making shaking body shoot up out of the furs. Gaze immediately falling on Loki who was dragging the struggling hand maiden in by disheveled hair & throwing her harshly to the stone at the edge of the nest. The god looking worriedly at Y/N who froze, watching the scene play out, curious to why Aiera was being jerked around.

“Did you refuse to get ready & eat today,” Loki snarled towards Y/N, long coat turning into wings to stretch out to fold behind the fuming god, looking down at the shaking warrior that had lost her voice.

Y/N stammered, tried to find her voice, tried to find breath, looking nervously to the maid who remained on the floor cowering, then back to the irate god who stood unmoving & glaring at her. Anger beginning to bubble up into parched throat, blood rushing through her ears, fire taking over tingling body as Loki started for the hand maiden, the very fiber of the ulfhednar clan taking hold to force Y/N to uncooperative feet.

“TOUCH HER AGAIN & YOU WILL REGRET  IT,” came a guttural yell from the nest making the god freeze midstride, turning to look at his queen, fixing the warrior that stood in the center of the nest with a predatory gaze as she clutched to the fur to hide her nakedness.

“And what will you do little treasure? You can’t even save yourself,” Loki sneered hatefully, vicious words cutting through Y/N like the razor-sharp tails of the flogger, the queen quick to school her features before stalking towards him stopping once she stood before him at the edge of the nest.

“What the FUCK is wrong with you…,” Y/N sapped, bottled raged beginning to spew forth & no way to stop it, the god actually caught off guard by it.

“You… bring me here! Ravage me! Play fucking mind games! One minute you're….you’re flogging me within an inch of my life & the next you are cradling me, healing me! You tried to shatter my soul last night! Why did you stop! Why Loki! Tell me now,” Y/N snarled, not backing down as he gripped tightly to fur shrouded bicep to jerk her to the stand in front of him.

“Tell me Loki! Tell me! Or better yet since you love to torture me like a goddamned PET as you like to call me, why don’t you pass me off to Thor so that he can ruin me & be done with it….,” Y/N snapped, jerking back.

Y/N pausing the moment emerald eyes flared with a cold flame, obvious she hit a nerve as the god allowed the dragon to take him, awe struck as the once black & gold creature was swallowed by green seidr. One that released to reveal a deep blue creature with fiery red eyes, raised markings running his scaly hide & the ground freezing under bare feet.

“You have said enough PET,” the creature snarled out.

The dark azure dragon following Y/N as she backed to the chamber doors, the creature that towered over her breathing a cold fire that froze them shut. Y/N quick to hurry away so that her feet weren’t touched by the freezing stone, scurrying to the fire place to the warm hearth stone. Feet sliding from under her as she slipped over ice that formed quickly under feet to slide to her ass, ground freezing while the fur was ripped away.

“You are MINE to do with as I see fit! And what I see fit is another punishment,” the dragon sapped out, Loki letting the day’s events eat him alive, how dare HIS treasure mention that oaf, let alone letting him ravage & ruin her.

Looking up at the snarling dragon, no words left & shivering violently teeth chattering with cold as her fire died out. Looking up into the slender muzzle, the creature turning just right to show the scar from the fang, eyes flicking back to the god, dragon, that towered over jittering body, pondering punishment as he began to shrink to mortal form but retaining blue lined skin & wings.

“What should I do to you tonight little warrior? Especially for mentioning my brother in OUR nest,” he smirked, watching Y/N shiver naked under him, puzzling at his form.

“I am Jotun treasure, Thor isn’t my true brother,” Loki began to explain, shifting between shaking legs, breath smoking between them as the stone froze over, burning shivering back.

“You met my mother, adoptive, but she is my mother none the less. She asked me to be gentle with you, that you would come to understand, nevertheless, I am an… impatient king. I have waited too long to find a nest mate, a queen & I need you to start cooperating love,” he breathed out, stone becoming warmer, blue flesh fading to Aesir as he rutted into slickening cunt.

“What if I never yield,” Y/N began, chattering teeth stopped heart beating harder if it was possible taking in a stuttering breath when leaking cock probed tender cunt, trying to wiggle away but the firm grasp on neck & shoulder told her there was to go nowhere.

“You will, trust me, I know for a fact you will eventually yield & you promised pet, tonight you wouldn’t fight me. Remember,” Loki smiled gently sinking into velvet cunt taking time to allow Y/N to adjust & prepare for him to take her.

“I remember,” Y/N breathed out in defeat, going limp under the god who stilled, looking at her with furrowed brow.

“No, this want do, you must participate,” Loki commented, Y/N feeling tingling circling delicate clit, hands going to push the hybrid back to see what he was doing but didn’t budge.

Green seidr binding quivering wrist to force hands above disheveled head the queen realizing the seidr was working over throbbing clit to prod her along. Body bucking against taught form of it’s own accord to her horror, begging for more to turn muddled head to stare into the fire & clearing her mind to let her body do what it would.

Despite the fact she detached from the scene, slick cunt throbbed with release which thankfully didn’t take to long like the night before. How long had it been since the god had been with another, the warrior pondered, continuing to stare into the flame as the god above fell over top of trance stunned body whispering praises. That’s not what she heard, thoughts of, betrayal, thoughts, that thanks to Frigga, Y/N was able to hide from the hybrid that was placing sloppy kisses around collared neck.

Turn them on one another, there is a pecking order, just like any family, nest, pack, clan, there was always a pecking order. Loki was at the top, well possibly under Frigga, Y/N still not sure how much say the old queen had now that the adoptive son was king & from the talk Y/N was queen now, though hadn’t a clue to how that worked. Mind still distant, limp cock sliding out of spent cunt that began to leak with the creatures seed, a tender kiss between sweaty breast & another praise of taking him so well.

Loki was king, which intended Thor was likely pissed that the creature hovering over her was the strongest in the nest, so to say. The dark burgundy scaled dragon had showed interest in her, but so had Fandrall, gods! No, he want do, it would have to be Thor, the two most powerful had to tear into each other, it would suffice, besides she knew Thor resided in the chamber next to theirs. The balcony, she would get to him that way, in the morning, she would make her move if it was permitted & Loki left early like he had the past week.

“What has your brow furrowed so my queen,” a cool voice brought her out of scheming to turn from the flame & look into concerned emerald orbs, realizing Loki had been probing at her mind to find it riddled with numerous pitfalls of past memories.

“Nothing,” she responded, a lie & they both knew it.

“If you are going to lie to the god of lies pet, at least put more effort into being more convincing,” Loki commented, kneeled between thick thighs, the warrior slowly propping up on steady elbows to realize she was healed once again before meeting his concentrated gaze.

“Whatever it is, I suggest putting it out of your mind,” he warned gently, leaning forward to anchor his arms on either side of thick torso in order to bow over her, careful not to place any weight on thick frame that no longer shook.

A cool hand moving to slip around tender neck for thumb to slide under the collar as if checking it wasn’t too tight & cherishing soft flesh underneath as clammy foreheads touched. Was he trying to have a tender moment, or was this another mind game to tease her with the promise of something Y/N knew would never happen?

“Already have,” Y/N breathed out, finding herself leaning into the hand that cherished along tired jaw, shutting heavy eye lids, thinking that if he was going to be gentle maybe it should be enjoyed while it lasted.

“There’s a good mate,” Loki praised gently, no hint of malice or teasing.

The arm anchored next to Y/N wrapping around thick torso to pull her with him, freeing the hand on her cheek to wrap it under plump buttocks, prompting thick thighs to wrap around toned waist like a child to wrap steady arms around the hybrids neck. Warm leather wrapped around them while the queen buried tired head into the crook of his neck. This time spine relaxing under the ghosting pads of calloused fingers traced along it as he walked them back to the nest for the night.

* * *

The following week went like this, Loki forcing Y/N to cum around swollen cock, while he spilled into greedy womb & beginning to wonder if his intent was to make her pregnant. Was the hybrid trying to breed her to get a bastard offspring? The constant rounds of fucking leaving little opportunity to wake early enough to catch Thor in his chambers, wondering if the god had heard deceitful thoughts after all.

Head swimming as she woke from last night’s extra-long session to stretch out & realize Loki had to have just left because of the warmth of the nest. The sun barley up, Aiera would be along in an hour or so, that gave her time.

Getting to shaking legs to grab for the dress discarded gently for once last night, glad the god appeared to become gentler, but it wouldn’t last. Pulling it over head & collar, cursing her hate of the damned thing to pad to the balcony observing to the one next to theirs.

Extra sensitive hearing picking up on the fact Thor hadn’t left yet to take the long leap from the one she stood on to his. Quietly the warrior landed in a squat as the thunder god snarled out to the maid to leave him alone. It was obvious he wasn’t a morning… creature.

Hiding among the heavy burgundy drapes, Y/N watched & waiting till the only one left was the brawny god who stood at the edge of a nest similar to the one shared with Loki. Deep garnet wings folded to well-muscled back & golden hair a wreck. Heart falling to bare feet when crystal azure orbs sparkled in her direction, the hybrid hinting Y/N to enter.

“Come here little warrior & do not hide in the drapes like a moth,” the god ordered, making her realize that this was a dreadful blunder.

“I’m sorry, I made a mistake….,” Y/N began mostly to herself, noting the nest was full of skins & furs instead of pillows.

“So, it appears you have,” Thor spoke darkly, though the god was groggy he sprang on Y/N quickly, hand wrapping in loose Y/H/C tresses to drag her back clawing at the wrist to slam the fighting queen belly down on the table, legs hanging off the edge to tear at the dress, ripping it to shreds.

“Relax sweetheart, I’ll have you begging for me when Loki fucks you,” Thor spoke darkly hand still wrapped in Y/H/C hair as her nails dug into the table top, leaving scratches as well as breaking nails to the quick & letting out a surprised yelp at never having that problem before.

“Iron wood,” Thor breathed out.

The god forcefully gripping at unprepared cunt earning a yelp at the motion & jerking collared neck back harshly to hold the struggling warrior in place. In a quick motion three digits shoved into tight cunt, to elicit a gasp of surprise at the forceful intrusion & a squirm to get away. Overheated body laying across the sparking tattoo that traveled over shaking spine as slickening fingers pumped in & out of velvet cunt at a maddening pace.

“I need you prepared dove, don’t want to ruin you during our first coupling,” Thor spoke in her ear darkly, swearing his body was growing hotter, taking her breath or was that the panic.

“Stop, please… Thor… I’m sorry…. Stop…please stop…,” Y/N rambled still clawing at the table though it ripped nails to shreds as mind screamed to call the only one who could stop this despite the consequences.

“LOKI! HEL…,” Y/N managed to scream before a large searing hot hand clamped over her mouth.

Y/N let out a shuttering breath that escaped through her nose as she closed her eyes, tears of regret rolling down dry face shivering when fingers left slick cunt & leaking cock pressed to the entrance of burning hole.

“Now little… what does he call you? Treasure,” the god spoke, inching the head of throbbing cock into juicy cunt filling the burn that had been all too familiar over the last week to shiver violently.

“Calm down & I will make this gentle, but fight & it will be harsh,” he warned thrusting into clinching cunt quickly.

The brawny god only a few strokes in when his weight was jerked off of the pleading queen for Y/N to slide off the table to the floor like a wet rag. The warrior so disoriented she was barely able to keep spinning head from slapping the floor as she landed in a heap & watching the two hybrids at each other’s throats.

“SHE is rightfully MINE,” Loki snarled to the golden-haired hybrid that wasted no time going for his brother.

“SHE came to ME,” Thor snarled back.

Loki pausing to look at the creature slumped in the floor, holding bleeding hands close as Y/E/C eyes began to glaze over. Shutting down, Norns his treasure was shutting down & Loki was helpless to watch it happen. Spinning on Thor once more while a tickle at the back of his mind was wondering why he cared for the rebellious creature so.

“Maybe, but she belongs to me & you know better! If I hadn’t hauled your ass out of that shit storm you had started centuries ago by not ending that clan….,” Loki snarled in his face.

“If I hadn’t started that shit storm SHE would not have been here for us to fight over at this moment! It is fate Loki! Now take you bitch & go,” Thor snarled hotly, taking Loki by surprise at what he said.

The raven-haired god knew Thor was right as he snapped attention back to Y/N who had gotten to unsteady feet & making her way back to the balcony. The brothers curious to what the queen was doing as she turned to look at them once reaching the balcony doors, blood dripping from shredded fingertips held to bare chest, not sure what to do & dreading punishment.

“I’ll….I’ll go back,” Y/N stammered weakly reaching out to a drape that slipped through bloody fingers as she fell to sun warmed stone still awake, head swimming.

Strong arms snaking under naked body that was beginning to shake in Loki’ arms as the king rushed out with Y/N in his arms to their chambers. It was a blur as Loki laid the queen gently on the pillows and furs in the nest, color scheme dark once more, swallowing all light & Y/N finally realizing it reflected the gods mood. A black fur covering over quivering body while Loki took bloody hands in his to look them over, green seidr taking care of it as a cool hand laid on overheated forehead to realize his queen was having a heat stroke.

“Stupid oaf, he almost cooked you alive,” Loki cursed under his breath, realizing it was going to take time to heal the damage done, but thankful ulfhednar could take 10 times the average heat of any mortal.

Taking lulling head nervous hands, cherishing dry cheeks as he worried over the incoherent creature that couldn’t steady her it, but doing what he could for her. In one motion Loki fell to the nest on his side next to her, pulling close to card through tangled hair, cooing to it be ok. Leather falling over the shaking creature that was held tight to cool body to help overheated one cool quickly.

“Sorry pet, sorry…,” the god spoke so low only he heard, but the sorry was there as his own body shook in fear that he was about to loose Y/N.


	4. Moira

The days began to blur for Y/N, a constant waking for a few seconds to look at who had stirred aching body just to go back to rest, the urging hand maid begging the warrior that had protected her to eat to move to do anything but lay like a breathing corpse. Y/N could hear terror in poor Aiera’ voice when she would wake to move slightly or when the male attendant would come lift lifeless form from the nest to be carried to the baths. Each day the maid’s pleading growing more desperate, the woman beginning to shake now, Y/N had been growing a little more coherent but still not enough to see a difference.

Loki becoming worried that Y/N was ruined, giving up. Even noting the hand maid growing desperate, shaking in his presence when the king made a point to check in on the lifeless queen that despite always being clean & dressed never looked to have moved out of the divot wore in the furs & pillows. Several times freeing himself of his boots to shoo the attendants away to step into the nest with Y/N in order to coax her himself, but to no use.

This time the voice Y/N heard pleading to her was once more that of the old queen. Slow to take her time in opening tired hazy eyes to look up at the kind eyed older woman queen & wondering how Loki turned out so twisted if she had raised him. Then speculating if maybe it was because Y/N herself was a prisoner, a war prize, not a true lover or nest mate like the god was so keen on calling her.

“It seems you have woken early little cub,” Frigga spoke to Y/N who looked around at how the room was lit, it was late afternoon, how was this early, wasn’t it late.

“Let me help you sit up,” the queen spoke kindly, careful of any soreness to help the weak creature sit up best she could, moving to reach for something, quick to place a cup to parched lips & tipping it to drink before Y/N could refuse.

“Aiera,” Y/N’ voice cracked, was that the first time she had used it in days.

Y/E/C gaze flickering from the cup to Frigga to watch an unreadable emotion flashed across the older woman’s face, but immediately put on a smile as she sat the cup behind her to return with bread, tugging it to break off a corner & place it in steady hands. Looking down quickly to note that she was actually clothed in a long gown, though thin it still kept dignity.

“I told her I would take up her duties of watching you. I am an old woman with nothing better to do than to watch over a healing warrior. My sons take care of Asgard now,” she explained, shifting so that she rested next to Y/N who jolted slightly when the queen unfolded elegant golden robes to place stunning golden wings out stretched behind them & laying the one closest to the young queen over tired body.

The older queen pulling Y/N into warm lap to allow the young warrior to prop, Y/N thinking of how warm & soft the wings & dress were. It was calming for the first time since coming there, the young queen finding tired mind drifting as she picked apart the bread to eat. Calm hand stroking over disheveled hair, smoothing it, de-tangling it, comforting as eyes fluttered close to relax back into the warmth Frigga had to offer.

It was something Y/N had even noticed from Loki as of late, gentle attention instead of the grabby need to fuck, felling she was long overdue for kindness. Even on Midgard the ulfhednar refused to display any kindness or love to one another, marriage was for breeding, any other knowledge was lost on the young queen, never given the opportunity to learn much more than duties. It felt wonderful to be honest even if it wouldn’t last & found tired mind drifting to the clearing. The warrior, the ulfhednar, not fighting it for once, going limp in the queens lap, bread rolling from calloused fingers to wonder the wood.

The click of the chamber door made Frigga look up to the son she had not born but had token under her wing the night Odin brought the scrawny winged creature back from Jotunheim, knowing the raven-haired god was taught to be patient & not to react like a spoiled brat. Though the old queen questioned if the deaths of his mate & brood had taken its toll on the young,  making him impatient grasping desperately for the creature that fate had bound to the hybrid god.

“Mother? Where is Aiera… if that little….,” Loki began hotly, watching the older woman carding through Y/H/C locks that were healthier looking today, smoothed down instead of all over the young queens head, meaning that she must have sat up, half eaten bread at the tip of strong fingers, a good sign while golden wings shrouded the tired creatures legs.

“You need to calm your rage Loki, poor Aiera is a wreck,” the queen scolded harshly, “when I came to visit this morning the poor girl could barely speak without stammering because you terrified her! You had NO right to treat anyone like you did!”

“The little wretch was tasked with making sure Y/N ate & dressed so I could take her out of this dark room & let the sun warm her…,” Loki retorted, sure to watch his tone with the older dragon who continued to soothe over the gently sleeping warrior that didn’t shift around as much as when he held her, making him jealous.

“Dark? It is dark because of you son,” Frigga spoke calmly, golden light washing over the room to brighten the colors, a fire burning fiercely in the fire place.

“You have put cracks in her soul Loki! What have you done to the poor creature?! Are you that impatient? You could ruin her faster than Thor would have,” Frigga snarled, making Loki realize that the old queen was trying to repair the damage HE had done to the ulfhednar’ aching soul.

“I want her to….,” Loki began but Frigga cut him short.

“I know you Loki, if she becomes a lifeless, mindless creature you will destroy yourself! She is not Sigyn,” Frigga spoke, soothing over Y/N’ shoulders as the raging of their voices had made her stir.

“NO! But she acts just like her! Just as reckless, pitching blind tantrums as she once did! It is what got her…. I can’t have that again, Y/N needs to learn quickly to do as I say to stay safe, at my side, for us, for… for our offspring,” Loki bit out, not meaning it harsh but not wanting to live the pure Hel that played behind his eyes of a pleading wife to save….

“Fate may say that Y/N is yours, but you know as well as I if you do not allow her time to accept & not shatter her being then you are no more than the monster she sees you as at this moment! Your tenderness is speaking to her, but she fears that you will always return to take her & treat her as before. A frightened & cowering mate is not what you need! You need a strong & fierce queen! She needs to have her own judgment! You treat her better or I will send her….,” Frigga began harshly, hands pausing on gently rising shoulders, shifting to get up but Loki cut her off with a plea the older queen wasn’t expecting, one showing the young man she raised.

“Please don’t send Y/N away…. I love her… I cherish her… I’m just…. I’m afraid… she needs to learn…. Please don’t take her….,” Loki pleaded like a broken child begging for help, tears welling as he looked at Y/N, the queen stepping out of the nest to stand next to Loki.

“She does not know much of her peoples…. Physiology so to say, she will sleep her time out in this nest & you WILL NOT take her during this time! It will do more than ruin just her& you, do you understand? Fate or no I WILL NOT allow a grandchild brought into this realm with that poor creature in the state she is in & I will hear no more of you mistreating Y/N or the servants because of things they have no control over. Do I make myself clear,” Frigga scolded, looking back to Y/N, the god beside her staring at the creature in the nest then back to the queen with tear rimmed eyes.

“Yes,” Loki began, having to clear his throat of the lump that was threatening to choke, “yes very clear.”

“Good. Then I will be sending in my personal hand maiden Hilda. You better dare not treat her like Aiera or it will be you taking care of Y/N as well as attending to the 9 realms,” Frigga explained to the bewildered god who stared at her open mouthed for a moment.

“And when Y/N is well I expect her to be by your side in whatever CLOTHING she picks for herself. You are not to dress her except for your colors,” Frigga scolded taking steps to leave the puzzled god staring after her, stopping at the door to look at the bewildered hybrid.

“Your treasure hates dresses,” the queen finished as she turned & left out of the room.

Loki looking back to the sleeping form, nervously moving to pick at calloused hands but stopping the motion because it was a habit broken years ago but now seem to be attempting to take up once more since he had been sharing a nest with Y/N.

Finally taking a step into the nest, watching his young queen intently to be sure that he wasn’t upsetting Y/N, taking Frigga’ seat & pull her gently into his lap. Black leather unwrapping, wings tired of being a long coat to lay out on either side of them, laying the one close to Y/N over gown covered body to keep her warm & stunned she snuggled into warm side. The god cautious as he began to card through silky soft locks with one hand while the other soothed along relaxed shoulders, noting quickly his mother masked a scent that he had been perplexing about.

The scent had been weak, faint over the past few days but was steadily growing overwhelming to the point it gave Loki the urge to take Y/N in her fretful sleep. The realization finally striking that the ulfhednar went into a heat like their wolf counterparts. No, he didn’t want to ruin his treasure or bring a child into a nest where the two of them where still at each other’s throats, it would break them both.

* * *

It was something that Loki insisted on, wanting to know where Y/N, his treasure, was at all times, informing the young queen once coherent enough, to sleep on outstretched wing & not move till he woke. He had brought her kicking & biting into this realm, even he was beginning to admit he was too violent when he brought her here. Slung into the pit of pillows, skins & furs, that served as their bed, armor torn to pieces & covered in blood.

The violent little creature had showed itself when she came out of the haze Frigga had put over Y/N to prevent her, heat, from tormenting them both. Y/N woke wide eyed the instant he stepped in the chamber that night jumping to tired back to dig sharp nails into the tender flesh that surrounded the large wings. Loki was quick to remove her with a swift grab to the back of collared neck, digging talons into tender flesh accidentally this time, while casually reaching over bloodied shoulder to sling Y/N back to the pit. That time he had gotten her to yelp out, recoil from the god & it made him sick, quick to go to Y/N make sure she was ok, to heal & coddle the nervous queen.

The large framed woman shifting around on butter soft leather told Loki for once it seemed Y/N was waking up first, not surprised, Y/N had been following instructions the past several weeks since that last incidence of violence. Not fighting him, not defying & following Loki like a shadow when they left the chamber. It almost made him regret treating the warrior like he had for the past several months, heavy shackles, whips, not allowed to leave the chamber at all.

Opening Y/E/C eyes to a dim room, the fire out, something the one whose leathery wing she laid on had admitted the only reason it was lit is because of her. Taking time, shifting on the largest web & pushing up while watching the hybrid. Y/N had noticed Loki did exhibit all the aspects of a dragon by hoarding items, but instead of jewels it was books among other odd trinkets such as daggers & the like. Though it seemed she was the pride of his horde, making sure that none of the other’s, especially Thor where allowed close, but then again after her last feat to turn the two on each other she couldn’t blame the god.

Careful not to jostle around too much, moving to sit on the largest web & crossing bare legs exposed by the short shift. Cracking an eye to watch Y/N close, curious to what she was going to do since she was the first to wake. Looking down like a small child in wonder at the soft leather under plump ass, ghosting calloused fingers over the bumpy membrane, cherishing the veins & taking extra care with the scars. Evident she hadn’t a clue Loki was raking emerald eyes over thick thighs that carried the warriors mark of her people.

Emerald eyes tracing the knot work that entangled wolves in glittering iridescent that sparkled with silver, blue & gold. When he first sat eyes on the beautiful work he forced Y/N to stand naked before him, tracing a sharp talon over the markings. The actions had made HIS treasure shiver, knowing the ulfhednar would have lashed out if not bound with his seidr.

The glittering works of art adoring shoulders, arms, along spine & thick thighs to resemble armor. A rite of passage, only one granted to a queen of her people, a people Loki helped to destroy & taking her as his reward. Though that was another story in itself, one that involved getting that oaf Thor’ ass out of the proverbial fire for not finishing something started centuries ago.

Y/E/C orbs glittering in the dim light that came in the open window, looking over the toned torso of Loki, pale skin, but not as milky white as when she was first brought here. The creature fussing at Y/N for constantly wanting to go outside of the palace to sun herself, eyes falling on the thin cloth that draped over his cock, biting at sore lip at the thoughts of the previous night’s events.

Tensing ample thighs & looking down between them before looking back up to study over lightly scared torso, eyes tracing the one on his abs. Taking time to study the god, watching strong chest rise & fall steadily. Thinking that where he not what he was, Loki would be an excellent specimen of a man. Continuing up to look over raven locks all tousled around & laying across his face, he looked almost innocent. A feeling tinged in the warrior, looking back to the cloth draped around toned groin, fangs digging into bottom lip, jolting when the wing twitched under her.

The dragon chuckled inside at how Y/N jolted when he twitched the wing but continued to fain sleep to continue observing the intriguing little creature. Loki observing Y/E/C gaze, seen fangs biting at bottom lip, the one he knew had to be sore because he himself had sank his fangs into it the previous night for refusing to allow his tongue to taste her. Noting her look away between thick thighs, fingers tracing the bites & bruises he had left there.

Y/N shifting again, moving closer to the creature, collar making a slight jingle & freezing the instant it did. Quick to settle to the leather once more, eyeing the sleeping creature, heart thudding in thinly clothed chest as raven-haired head turned away but didn’t move the wing. Stilling for the moment thinking she really needed to pee, looking to the creature then the baths, curious if she could make it there & back without him knowing. Making up taxed mind it was either take the risk or end up wetting the nest & that would in no way go over well. Gingerly the ulfhednar moved from coal black wing, keeping an eye on him before taking off in a rush to the baths, taking care of urgent needs & hurrying back.

Loki could hear the queens heart pound in ample chest when she returned to find the god had turned, taking leathery wing with him to lay it over the other that was outstretched in the nest. The woman paused at the edge, swearing he could hear the gears turning on how she was to go about this, the contents of the nest shifting as Y/N took her time to approach.

Staring down at Loki, Y/N licked dry lips nervously, stooping down, hoping to wiggle between the massive wings as if never having left, but panicking one lifted to allow her under, falling back onto plump ass in shock.

“What are you doing little treasure,” Loki breathed out, evident by his voice he had been awake a while.

The thick framed warrior wondering how long he had been awake, if the hybrid had been watching the entire time. Frozen to where she fell in the nest eyeing him as he sat up, flexing out massive inky black wings that shimmered with iridescence.

“I… I… had to pee,” she stammered out watching carefully fold them behind him to lean over on bent knees with his elbows to smirk at her, fangs glittering, remembering what those fangs looked like when he was in his true form & shuttering.

“And you decided to return to the nest? Well little treasure, what has gotten into you,” Loki began, not moving locking her with a predatory gaze that triggered unrelenting defiance to fix him with the same gaze.

“Ah! There is my scrappy little Ulfhednar,” he smirked darkly, still unmoving & sure he kept her gaze as the young queen moved to sit cross legged in front of the king.

Cocking Y/H/C head at the god voicing her races name & remain unflinching when a large wing flexed to lay on each side of her, blocking out all light, moving them swiftly to push Y/N on her knees at his feet. Grabbing the oddly compliant warrior to pull thick body between his bent legs still on her knees wings wrapped around to keep her in place.

“Didn’t think I would find out about you little dragon hunter,” he breathed, keeping legs bent while she continued to kneel between them, Y/E/C orbs searching his face over for his intent.

“I enjoy your little acts of defiance, never a dull moment, though I despise when you try to turn my brother & myself against one another. I dare say treasure, if he had finished you would have laid in ruin,” Loki smirked in her face.

The strong arms that rested on his knees stirring to reach out & tug at the thin green shift. Scowling at that it had been torn in last night’s tussle & prevented him from seeing her beautiful tattoos. Jerking hard to rip it from shapely body, observing the woman jerk, but not daring to break the gaze a shiver making its way down tattooed spine.

“Stand for me love, let me see that beautiful rune that runs your back? Let me look over my marks that I left on your curvaceous body, so I can drink my fill of you before I ravage you before breakfast,” he spoke darkly, wings pushing Y/N closer, taking her chin in one hand to pull her to his face while his freehand slid between his own legs to protect unclad manhood should she show defiance.

“No,” her voice echoed, tongue shooting out to wet parched lips hands moving to stop the hand that left her chin to reach out to grab ample hips in a vain attempt to push him away.

“My, my, little treasure, looks like I have to train you all over again,” he continued darkly, jerking her to shaky feet cruelly as he got to his own, towering over his queen holding tight to her chin one more so she couldn’t turn away, freehand pulling bare curves flush to him.

Shivering now out of fear due to the defiance she showed, courtesy of her bloodline & watching the god smirk, slender hands trying to push away from a cool torso that made nipples painfully hard. Closing Y/E/C eyes when his cold breath fanned over feverish face, Loki wasn’t a furnace like Thor, Y/N thought he would burn her alive before Loki got to her. Hands now falling to the hand that dug lithe fingers into ample hips in an attempt to ease some discomfort, but, Y/N had been right, the tenderness would have only lasted so long & now she was about to pay the price.

“There’s no stopping me pet, so for once don’t fight this. I don’t want to ruin you this time, you’ve already had to spend an entire month in the nest because you could barely move,” he spoke on quivering lips, swearing that he was pleading with her to yield.

“Then do it, because I want never not fight you,” she spoke finally, cold breath biting at tender lips, causing breath to fog between them.

Hand once on ampler hip going to tender collared throat, wings folding out violently & cracking through the air, making her jolt, the snap of fangs in her face & forcing herself to look into emerald eyes. He could fill her breath hitch as his golden horns began to sprout from his temples, body shaking in his talon as he let it known that he wasn’t going to show his true form, just bits of it to prove a point.

“You want me to take you like this little treasure? Like the true creature I am? I can assure you, my cold skin alone will ruin you not to think how my cock would tear you ruthlessly, your blood all over the nest, your ragged screams for me to stop falling on deaf ears. Scales cutting into soft curves, drawing more blood, destroying you piece by piece in all ways intimate. Is that what you want treasure,” he breathed, golden horns curling back over raven hair, though he was taller, the god thankfully hadn’t gotten that much bigger, but the shivering warrior in his talons didn’t doubt he could still tear soft cunt to shreds if he wanted.

“Answer me pet or I will make the decision for you,” he asked quietly, breath stuttering as he pressed the collar into her esophagus, making it hard to do anything.

“Coward,” she managed to bite out, the dragon dropping Y/N to the nest choking & skittering back away, no chance of escaping to slam into the stone at the edge of the nest, whimpering at the hard edge cutting into bare flesh, but keeping an eye on what stalked towards her, growing bigger, taking on his true form.

“Is this what you want,” he growled out hatefully massive yet slender muzzle snapping in sweaty face, voice gritty & dark.

Y/N jolted head hitting the stone this time, the massive inky black dragon towering over curvaceous body just as when the dragon downed her on the battlefield. Turning her head away, filling biting cold across the tender flesh, razor sharp teeth so close they raked over her shoulder delicately, tongue lulling out to lick a stripe over shivering clavicle.

“Answer me, pet,” he snarled, popping the p as he did so, this time his voice back to what she was used to from the man, a hard body settling over her & throbbing cock twitching at wet slit.

Swallowing the fear, Y/N finally turned to look at the raven-haired man that hovered over her, rutting into slickening cunt, involuntary bucking when the head of swollen cock teased over engorged clit. Fear in Y/E/C eyes that she was growing used to the abuse, beginning to like it, enjoy it even.

“Good answer pet,” he echoed, swollen head finding wet, aching hole to push into it maddeningly slow, letting out a growl at the fill of velvet cunt surrounding eager cock that was already leaking & begging for release.

“That’s not my answer,” Y/N voice shook out across his lips as they hovered above hers, quick to follow his queens sore lips as she pressed her head to the stone to get away.

“Then maybe you need to listen to your body treasure,” he growled down her throat, pulling out slow to slam back in, swallowing the yelp of surprise at the action, taking the opportunity to taste of her, leather sliding behind full back so her spine wasn’t pressed into the stone & head lifted to his.

“No,” she whimpered as he repeated the same action, snapping strong hips hard into ample ones, glad the softness of his wings blunted the edge of the nest, but gave no purchase as calloused hands slipped on the smooth membrane.

Loki smiled darkly on swollen lips, hot panting breath fanning over him to fuel him, snapping strong hips into her, but something tickling at the back of his mind to be gentler as his queen yelped out in pain, loudly this time. The god releasing her hips to place strong arms around thick middle to pull shivering body flush, lifting Y/N from the leather & edge to gently thrust up into velvet soft cunt.

Y/N’ head lulling to look at the god in shock that he had slowed, taking time. Shaky hands moving to strong neck to wrap around to the nape as she gazed down at him puzzled to why he had a sudden change. Ample hips bucking at the gentleness of the action rubbing swollen clit as cock began to swell & throb.

“This is it for you little treasure,” he grunted, filling himself swell, not sure how much longer he could keep up the pace, filling the coil snap as she rubbed aching clit against him..

Cutting his own self off as his climax took him, wrapping tighter around thick body, filling Y/N cling to him as he spilled into greedy womb, filling his queen shudder as velvet walls fluttered around pulsing cock with her own release. Y/N letting out a blissful moan at the sensation, holding tightly as if her life depended on it.  The hybrid holding tight to pull her back with him, sitting to bare ass in the nest with the shivering Y/N straddling strong hips, arms wrapped so tightly they shook around his shoulders. Soft leather pulling tightly around them as if to comfort, leaving cock seated deep in the shivering warrior that buried clammy face in the crook of his neck, not ready to leave her warm embrace just yet.

“I was gentler this time was I not,” Loki breathed into her ear as if he was asking for forgiveness or reassurance that he had done better this time, not sure what he expected so chose to bury deeper in his arms.

“It will get better treasure, promise,” he soothed over quivering spine, calloused fingers ghosting over the sparking brand that he could feel shimmer under his fingertips, cock still twitching with release as he felt her rut at him one last time.


	5. Novellus

Six months Midgard time, that was how long Y/N had been following around Loki, without the collar, without oddly enough having to fear the god that used to keep her hidden away in their chambers. Y/N nothing she was starting to crave the gods attention, swearing she felt like a bitch in heat, but brushed it off as having gotten accustom to being used.

Finding herself waiting till the two started down the corridor alone, Y/N by the gods side in the pants suit that she picked for herself, the god rambling on about Midgard & eventually hearing enough. The warrior grabbing tightly to his long coat jerking the hybrid into the shadows, throwing him off balance as Y/N the one to push him against the wall.

Soft wet lips pressing into his, Loki not hesitating to deepen the kiss, cool hands going to the breeches she wore to tug them free & push them down thick thighs. The queens scorching hands went to the leathers he wore, tugging so leaking cock could spring free. In one quick motion Loki had Y/N spun with clothe clothed back to him, bracing on the wall as he lifted her onto his lap, velvet cunt enveloping leaking cock, both letting go of hushed moans.

“Norns, what has gotten into you my treasure,” he gasped out, filling the warrior rock back into him & unable to stop himself from meeting eager thrust.

“You,” Y/N breathed out, breath hitching as thick cock twitched inside velvet folds, slender calloused hand reaching for throbbing clit only to be brushed away by Loki’ warming hand that elicited a jerk of pleasure from the woman bucking against throbbing cock that rubbed just the right places inside the queen.

“Allow me lover,” he spoke darkly into her ear, curvaceous body arching back into cool leather torso, long coat folding out to ebony wings that wrapped around them for privacy, clothe covered arms reaching back around his neck.

“All I want my queen to do is hold on,” Loki growled deep in his chest.

The king moving to meet eager thrust, kissing the corner of her open mouth & swallowing moans of pleasure as he circled throbbing clit, filling warm cunt clinch aching cock. Letting out a feral growl, Loki held tight to thick middle while rubbing at throbbing clit, Y/N was close, so close the god could barely hold on himself.

“Cum Y/N, please treasure…,” Loki grunted out, filling her begin to topple & no longer able to stop himself.

Vision going black, arms tight around a warming neck, bucking back hard to finish the chase, as the god slid down the stone wall to rest his ass on the floor, wings still wrapped to keep their secrecy. The god nuzzling into the sweat soaked collar of HIS mates shirt, kissing the soft flesh as she leaned heavily back into him, rutting back on softening cock.

“Better love,” Loki breathed out, sounding breathless as Y/N turned in his loosening arms, pressing her lips to his in a tender kiss before pulling away.

“Better, thank you Loki,” she smiled reaching Y/E/C orbs that sparkled, a sight that was thankfully becoming common, especially since the young queen had been spending time with his mother, wondering if the sudden shift towards… their acts had something to do with that as well.

“No need to thank me love, all though I dare say that we are late & any minute….,” Loki began, but the clearing of a throat cut him off, the god quick to use green seidr to wright their clothes before getting to wobbly feet & folding ebony wings back to a long coat.

Both looking sheepishly at Thor who had strong arms folded over broad chest, his own little mate peeking out around the brawny god’s long coat. Jane, that was what he called the tiny creature wasn’t it?

“First the stables & now the corridors,” Thor began to scold, Y/N pulling close to Loki as the two of them emerged from the shadows to look at Thor with a smirk, the two gods watching Y/N reach  hand out to Jane who quickly took it, the two women hurrying ahead down the corridor to the throne room.

“They have taken up with each other have they not,” Thor spoke, the two gods watching the women walk arm & arm slowly down the corridor.

“It is the only thing they have left of Midgard, who could blame them, at least Jane took to you earlier than Y/N had to me,” Loki began, the two gods taking off after the women.

“You lacked patience with Y/N, but then again so did I,” Thor admitted, thinking back to the night he had taken Jane from Midgard to bring her to his chambers, Y/N almost killing Thor when the warrior realized what the god had done, taking Loki to pull the ravenous queen off of the burgundy dragon.

“You are one to talk brother & Y/N is still not tamed. The queen still has her fire, I don’t want her to lose that,” Loki admitted, keeping close watch on the women as they entered the throne room via the doors that the guards held open.

“Who are we meeting today brother,” Loki asked Thor, the raven-haired god had relegated the care of Midgard to Thor who had met a group that called themselves the Avengers.

“I think today it is Tony Stark & the one they call Captain America,” Thor began as they entered into the throne, noting the two women had taken their seats next to the respective thrones.

* * *

This morning Y/N felt off, rolling over to realize she was alone in the nest, it was unlike Loki to not wake his queen & tell her where he was headed. Siting up the moment the god stepped out of the baths, clothed, ready for the day, whatever it was to be, cocking fuzzed head at Loki. Taking time to get to still sleepy feet to start for the edge of the nest to get ready, tugging at the shift she wore.

“You didn’t rest well last night lover,” Loki admitted, watching Y/N step out of the nest, the god graciously calling the warriors long robe to cover her, it was cool that morning, but she noted she felt warmer than usual.

“I’ll get ready & join you,” she smiled, the king reaching out to pull the sleepy woman into leather long coat, a kiss placed into messy bed head.

“Stay & rest, the only thing thrilling on today’s agenda is a lazy day of keeping Thor entertained,” he laughed with her.

“I may stay with Frigga then,” Y/N smiled turning into the long coat/wings to take in the scent of the oils he used before wrapping tired arms around strong torso, peering up at emerald orbs sleepily.

“I’m sure she would enjoy your company,” he finished, giving soft lips a chaste kiss before leaving Y/N to go to the baths alone.

Pulling the thin robe free the moment she stepped into edge of the large pool, Y/N looked down as bare foot slipped into the clear warm water & paused. Fingers reaching down to press at a plumper than usual stomach, one that didn’t give like fat, looking around the room to be sure the attendant hadn’t entered to rush to the mirror. Nimble fingers pressing the bump in lower abdomen, trying to think to the last day, when she…

“No,” she breathed out, tears springing to Y/E/C orbs, heart thumping against rib cage painfully, “no, please no.”

The door opening to send a jolt along sparking spine to immediately call the long robe with blue gold seidr, she had to hide it, no one could know. Turing to the attendant forcing the tears away, smoothing messy hair as she headed towards the older woman.

“Your majesty, you not getting dressed today,” the woman asked happily, taking in the forced smile but knew that the newest queen had her days.

“No, I’m going to lay back down, I’m tired,” she spoke, making sure the robe was kept loose to not show distended lower stomach.

“As you wish, his majesty told me that you hadn’t slept well, I will leave you breakfast & give you time to rest if you have no need of me,” the attendant smiled, walking out of the room with Y/N.

“Thank you,” Y/N responded as taxed mind began to ramble with thoughts of what needed to be done & how it was to be carried out.

It was clear, Y/N or the life that was growing inside couldn’t stay here, it had already been too long & look what happened. There was a small life that didn’t ask for this, she had to protect it, couldn’t let anything happen to it. One last look around the room, despite the bright colors, Y/N couldn’t stay could she? How would Loki treat… no, she had to…

* * *

It wasn’t easy hiding, let alone from one like Loki who had unlimited seidr, even hearing broadcast that Y/N was being searched for by none other than the Avengers she had met in Asgard. It had been all over the radio that morning from the only radio signal from the main land, having taken up on a small island all alone to make sure she wasn’t recognized & warding from any magic that would be used to find them.

Standing in front of a newly built long house, salty air whipping loose hair around exhausted head, hand going to ever growing belly. 5 months on Midgard, hidden away from everyone in a long house she built with her hands, well seidr helped, looking down to smile at the little creature that moved against tired hand. By Y/N’ estimates she was 7 months along, but all signs pointed to the little girl was going to be here soon. Nimble calloused fingers caressing over thick fabric of the shirt, thankful she was made to practice as a midwife with the mortals.

“I bet you are ready little one,” Y/N spoke to protruding belly, a slight cramp moving through lower abdomen, it had always been told that ulfhednar where sometimes born early because of how quickly they matured if the situation warranted it, plus the little girl was part hybrid.

Starting forward with a tired sigh, Y/N took time to get back into the long house, the news on the radio broadcasting her reward once again, letting out a laugh & how every day it sounded as though the god was growing more desperate. The walk up the muddy path easy thanks to the stones that paved the way, trying to not think of what would happen not if, but when Loki did find the two because like everything in her short life, it never lasted or remained simple.

* * *

It was inevitable, the ulfhednar knew they would find her, but had hoped for a few years later. Broad sword in unsteady hands that could barely hold to the ancient weapon, a day after delivery, the little bundle stowed safely in a basket in the bedroom. The wooden floor creaking just beyond the doorway that weak body stood pressed against, quivering arms raised & trying to keep the sword from topping out of feeble fingers.

It was ready, the instant the intruder stepped in the right spot, tired arms letting the hefty weapon drop down on the gods neck. Aching body jolting when a strong, gloveless hand grabbed the blade to coat it in crimson as free hand wrapped in the baggy shirt the attacker wore, the raven-haired hybrid slamming shivering body into the wall. Emerald eyes sparkling with relief as he peered into Y/E/C orbs that shone with tears & scenting his mates fear.

“Please treasure…. don’t… I’m not mad… why did you leave…,” he asked, holding the sword above his head, taking in Y/N’ haggard state, pondering why she looked so haggard or at least until a small squeak from a few rooms over caught keen hearing, realization flooding worried features.

“No..,” Y/N whimpered, releasing the leather grip of the blade, the god throwing it to the floor to catch feeble wrist to jerk wilted body into strong arms to carry Y/N to the room in question.

Heart hammering harder, knowing the god could hear it as he clung to HIS shivering mate that was tugging at the wrist he held, slowly loosening the iron grip on them to look down at Y/N who was hiding tired eyes.

“I was worried for you treasure, I thought the worst, but never thought…,” Loki’ quiet voice hushed down to the weakling in his arms, eyes falling onto the bed the instant they entered the room where the squeaks & coos grew louder.

The little squeaks & noises steady growing needy now. Emerald orbs sparkling as they fell on a basket nestled in a bed that was pushed against the interior wall, blankets pushed around it to keep the little occupant warm. The wool & linen covers in the basket moving as he let Y/N to shaky feet sure to keep a hand on the weak queen as she stepped to the bed, crawling into it to reach into the basket to pull out the bundle, holding it tightly to ample chest.

“Please don’t….,” Y/N began, flinching as the god slid into the bed next to them, looking into troubled Y/E/C eyes, brow furrowed at what she was thinking as long fingers reached to pull the blankets down to look at the day-old infant, black hair prominent on its little head.

“Why would I…,” Loki began, biting his own tongue at the statement he was about to make, she had every right to be terrified of him.

“I’m sorry treasure,” Loki breathed out quietly, reaching to pull mother & baby into sturdy arms to carry them out of the house, Y/N collapsing into his chest as she held to the squeezing bundle.

Eyes squinting as they exited the house, not expecting it to be so bright out, though Y/N hadn’t been outside in several days thanks to labor & the creature in weary arms. Daring to look around once eyes adjusted to spot none other than Thor who smiled at the two, azure own eyes sparkling as he realized what the bundle of linens was & why they moved.

The god taking on the excited appearance of a puppy, long coat folding out to leathery crimson wings as Thor stared for the two, careful of how sore the queen seemed, daring to look into the blankets, strong fingers tugging at the cover around the infants face & immediately putting them back over the babes head. The scent of a female flooding all their senses.

“A princess,” Thor spoke excitedly moving to the side & preparing as Loki began to call the Bifrost.

“A healthy princess & queen, I may add,” Loki began laying raven head to Y/H/C as they were swallowed up.

* * *

Waking with a  start, Y/N pushed off of the leather wing gingerly, body sore & not remembering much since being brought back to Asgard. The fill of a soft gown covering curvaceous body fully, looking up to see Loki, sitting in lounge pants with the little infant on bent knees, one hand wrapped around the little creatures head & the other holding a bottle that the princess drank from.

“She is ok lover,” Loki spoke, finally looking to Y/N who scooted close, laying heavily into stout side to watch the hybrid closely.

“What did you name our little princess,” Loki spoke, the wing Y/N rested on curling around Y/N’ large frame while the other moved to keep the sun out of their eyes, it had to be evening.

Y/N paused, debating to bother with telling Loki anything, she still feared for the little creature he held, though he was so gentle with the infant. Noting the little princess was clothed in a warm linen gown, feet enclosed in wool socks & bright green eyes looking up at the god that fed her. Hands sliding gently under the tiny creature to lift her up & lay on his shoulder to burp.

“Ember…. I named her Ember,” Y/N admitted watching the god gently pat the infant to elicit a burp.

“It’s beautiful treasure, it suits our princess,” he admitted, cradling the baby in one arm while taking the other to help Y/N sit up in his side.

“She was born with blue skin,” Y/N began, looking up into troubled emerald eyes at the mention of Jotun blood in the child.

“That so,” he spoke Y/N settling against strong chest exhausted still, eyes fluttering closed.

“Yes it is,” she spoke sleepily, forcing tired eyes open to look at the little creature nestled in the gods arm while calloused fingers traced over the mark along her spine one the hybrid had memorized.

“She didn’t keep it long,” the queen sighed out, relaxing for the first time since finding her.

“Good, that’s good treasure. You did perfectly love,” Loki cooed to the mother of his child, the warrior scooting further up onto the hybrids chest, tired eyes meeting emerald gaze.

“She hasn’t wings… but..,” Y/N sighed out.

“She may not, then again they may not show till later on because our little princess isn’t pure blood. Either is fine lover, don’t concern yourself over it,” Loki stated with a smile that made the queen eye him closer.

“What will you do to us,” Y/N began worriedly, shocked when the god leaned down so that lips were less than an inch apart, cool breath fanning over parched mouth to note anger never flickered in strong features when mentioning her betrayal.

“Nothing treasure, put it out of your mind, I have no plans of harming either of you,” he hushed, pressing his lips to hers, surprised the queen returned the kiss before Loki pulled away.

“Rest, I’ll keep the both of you safe & make sure our little Ember is tended to,” he breathed, the queen relaxing further into taught side obvious it was all she could do to keep Y/E/C orbs open.

“Where is Frigga,” she breathed, eyes fluttering closed.

“She is on her way to visit, but rest,” he stated, wing wrapping tighter around the queen as tired body went lax.

The clicking of the chamber door making sleep pause for a moment as the older monarch entered in a rush to see her first grandchild, golden light taking golden slippers in excitement to hurry to the two, stunning Loki when golden light jerked him to bare feet, Frigga taking the hybrids place. The little princess Ember nestled in Loki’ mothers arms, golden wing wrapped around Y/N who laid on the older woman who looked the two over, cooing praises before looking up to Loki with a sly smile.

“Thor needs you in the throne room, the Avengers are there & it seems the dark elf leader is on his way to meet with you,” Frigga informed the king who scowled at her, upset to be losing time with his mate & daughter but knew this meeting was significant.

“He wasn’t due yet,” Loki commented, green seidr engulfing to clothe him in battle armor once noting the breast plate his mother wore, turning to watch Jane enter to traipse around Loki cautiously to get to the women, Frigga moving the wing opposite Y/N for Jane to fall in next to her.

The impending chaos making the god’s senses sting, looking the four women over closely, exhausted mate nodding off as the older monarch & brothers mate fussed over the alert newborn appeared to be maturing faster than expected. Giving his fair wells, the god hurried to the doors, taking one last glance back at the four before rushing out. Trying to calm the darkness that gnawed at twisting gut that this meeting was off as heavy doors clicked shut behind leathery wings that folded into their trademark long coat.


End file.
